Nico Petrikov
' Real Name:' Nicolas "Nico" Petrikov Title: Other than his prison nickname the Hedge Wardens gave him, Nico used to list "Vassal of Princess Betty" as his title, before learning Betty's true identity. Court: Courtless, formerly Winter Mien: Nico has pale blue skin which is coarse to the touch. He also has wavy white hair which has the texture of freshly laden snow. His mantle consists of self-applied tattoos which float around his skin when he moves, although they never stray more than an inch from where they appear on his Mask. When Nico is nervous about people looking at them, they blur slightly. Mask: Nico is a scrawny slender man who doesn't look like he's had much to eat over the past few years. He has wavy white hair he either leaves down or ties back, but his bangs always seem to fall out of whatever knot he puts them in. His skin is pale but far from looking white. He is practically covered in prison tattoos. Most of them are paragraphs of text, though a few are graphical. The text from his tattoos can be found here. Known Information: Nico was a longtime prisoner of Hedge Warden Penitentiary #0300 (Nico will tell you the fancy number is to conceal that it's actually only the third one they built), where he served his time as Prisoner #211212. Nico always asserted his innocence of his burglary crime, claiming he was only an attempted burglar and the real thief had gotten away before he got there. The Hedge Wardens were stubborn on the matter, the victim was of high import and the Wardens' capture of Nico had brought them repute, so they incarcerated Nico, telling him he could leave if he told them where his stolen object, a crown he claims belongs to him anyway, was hidden. When Nico couldn't, he started sending out letters beseeching the Eldritch Orders of Changelings to defend his case. One, the Magister of Thornwatch, heard the call and fought with Warden bureaucracy to prove Nico's innocence. The Magister had gained respect for Nico when he realized the young "jewel thief" had the necessary Contracts to literally walk straight out of the jail whenever he wanted. In exchange, Nico has been set free to the Freehold of Austin as Thornwatch's liason there during their investigation of the death of one of their officers. Nico talks fondly of his time in prison, mostly because his limited memories don't given him much perspective. His roommates there were two giant hell-beasts who go by Chains and Shackles. He was given counseling by Blackbird Bishop Zenzotle. The one Warden who actually believed Nico, and thus made sure he was well taken care of, was Warden CB. Nico doesn't know what "CB" stands for. During his involuntary tenure at the Treehouse freehold of Austin, Texas, Nico learned he had multiple living relatives in San Francisco, California. This included a crystal-healing obsessed sister, an outdoorsy father, and his more immediate changeling family: his (ex?)wife Betty of the Dawn Court and his long-long daughter Marceline of Dusk. '' '' Rumors: Nico claims to have no memory of Arcadia or anything before it. Who are the two women repeatedly mentioned on his tattoos, and what is this crown he keeps talking about?'' Nico still talks about the crown as if it were still his, and he obviously still wants it back badly, but that doesn't change the fact that talking about the crown makes Wrath flicker across his normally calm face. Whether through good looks or because of his cool, mysterious demeanor, Nico has earned several admirers. What's going to happen if they find out about each other? 'Hollow: ' None known, although he squatted in the Silver Bullet motley's Hollow while living in Austin. It never felt permanent to him. Category:Player Category:Changeling Category:Treehouse Category:Winter Court Category:Pen 0300 Category:Cellblock 21 Category:Treehouse Chronicle